What do I do now that your gone?
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Stories about Fred and Hermione as she remembers him.
1. Chapter 1

3 years ago.

"Sooo. 'Mione. What's up."

"Fred. I'm in no mood."

"Which of my brothers pissed you of? My sister? Are you on your period? GIVE ME ANSWERS WOMAN!"

"Fred. Just shush."

"Tell?"

"Fine! There's this guy.."

"Is he incredibly handsome?" He said while trying to make himself look better.

"Yes. Very much so."

"So what about him?"

"He's perfect for me."

"So why don't you go after him?"

"He'll only see me a friend."

"Doubt it."

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione..."

"Fred..."

He leaned in and kissed her. It was a quick little peck. But it was everything she's wanted.

"Fred...I..."

"FRED! HERMIONE! DINNER!"

"Yes mum."

They walked down one of the hallways in the Burrow.

"'Mione?"

"Yes Fred?"

"Please. Let's keep this to ourselves"

"Of course." she said with disappointment in her voice.

"'Mione. My brother is in love with you. If he found out that..."

"I know. I know..."

"'Mione!" Ron said with a huge smile.

"Hello Ronald..."

She sat down next to Ginny, as always and ate as if nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years ago.

"Those there are love potions. Not like you need any help baby sister." Said George. Their first year of business was a success.

"Oh shut it George."

"And you don't need any help either 'Mione ." Said Fred with a wink.

"Hermione. What was that?"

"What was what Ginny?"

"Well I know my brother gives winks all the time but I've never seen him give you a wink."

"Well...I umm...Fred. Where is the...uh.."

"Loo?"

"Yes. The loo."

"Come with me."

They walked into Fred and George's office.

"'Mione, what's the matter."

"Ginny. I think she knows."

"She can't know. My twin brother doesn't even know."

"FRED. I'm sick of hiding and lying. I want this to be real..."

"It is real!"

"But only we know about it!"

"Because only we need to!"

"I want Ginny and Harry and your mum to know. I want everyone to know."

"Ron will know."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT RON!"

"'Mione..."

"Fred. I want to be able to snog in public. To go on dates, not staying in your room and watch movies. I want...everything. With you."

"My brother is in love with you Hermione."

"I don't care!"

"I do."

"Then why did you kiss me a year ago?"

"'Mione..."

"Answer the question Fred."

"I can't Hermione."

"Fred..."

"Hermione. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will go after Harry and his closest friends."

"Fred, where are you going with this?"

"Hermione. I think you know."

She started crying.

"Hermione. I am so sorry. But my family can't lose me and Ron, because of the fact of Harry. Hermione. What I am saying is we must end this. Whatever this is. I am so sorry."

He gave her a hug while she cried and cried.

"Just do me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Remember. And us. Please?"

"Yes. I will. I promise. Fred..."

"Hermione. I love you will all my heart."

"I love you, too Fred."


	3. Chapter 3

1 year ago.

"So this is it, eh 'Mione?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named final breaths?"

"Possibly if Harry wins."

"_When_ Harry wins." He corrected me. I couldn't help but smile. "You were right 'Mione."

"Hmm?"

"Ginny did know. After you and Ron and Harry left, she told me."

"Oh."

"Hermione." He hasn't said my full name since he broke up with me.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Why are you saying this Fred?"

"I have a bad feeling."

"Don't say this. A war is about to happen Fred!"

"I know that 'Mione. I just wanted to say it. If.."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT FRED."

"Ok. My lips are sealed."

"Hermione. We need you." Harry said.

"Goodbye Fred. I never stopped loving you. I hope you realize that."

I walked with Ron and Harry. Was Ron who she was supposed to be with? Or was it a different Weasly? Fred? I just don't know.

After me and Ron kissed we went back upstairs. To the Great Hall where all the dead had been laid. I heard Ginny crying. Followed by George, Mrs. and Mr. Weasly, Fleur, Bill, Charlie and lastly Percy. I never knew Percy could cry. Wait. Shit. No. No. No. Fred's not crying. Fred. My Fred. I rush over to Ginny just to see my worst nightmare.

There he is. The love of my life. Dead. With a smile on his face. Fred. Fred...no.

"NO!" I scream. "NO. PLEASE. NO. FRED!" George broke down into more tears. He came over and gave me a hug. I wouldn't let go. He looks just like him. Oh my Fred. Why. Why did you leave me. Why did you leave me in this pain.

"Fred. Come back. Please. Come back. I love you. I never stopped. Fred." I whispered. George looked at me funny.

"What was that Hermione?"

"I guess I should say it now. Two years ago Fred kissed me. We started a secret relationship which ended last year. He...he didn't want you guys to lose Ron and Fred because of what was going on. Fred..."

"'Mione? What does that make us?"

"Ron. Forget us. Don't you see how hurt I am. Please. Just walk away."

I couldn't stop crying. He's gone. Forever. Fred. My Fred.

* * *

><p>Days later with everyone's funeral I just sat at his. George came over and put his hands around my waist.<p>

"He did love you."

"I know."

"I wish he was here."

"He is here."

"How?"

"You."

"And you. 'Mione, let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Present time.

"'Mione?"

"Yes George?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No."

"Then why are you?"

"Because, I need to get over Fred."

"'Mione. It's been a year. You can have more time."

"No. George. I can't. I need to do this."

"Fine. Whatever." He said as he put the veil in my hair. "I just know you're marrying the wrong brother."

"The brother I want is dead."

"I know."

"George." I say just to see Fred's face.

"Let's walk down that aisle now?"

"Guess I have to."

The walked down the hallway leading to outside. There he was. Ron. Waiting for Hermione to marry him. What else could she do. She broke his heart once now, once more would be horrible. But she's doing this for Fred. He wanted her to be with Ron. And now here she goes.

Now she married to Ron.

"This is for you Fred." she whispered.


End file.
